Girls' Night Out: Last Call
by Lara Zed
Summary: At the end of a long night, Luna finds herself coerced into making a difficult confession. Third and final one-shot in a series of three.


Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know that everything belongs to J. K. Rowling...

A/N: This is the third and final one-shot in a series of three that all take place on the same night. The first one, "Girls' Night Out: An Unwelcome Intrusion," is a George/Hermione story. The second one is "Girls' Night Out: Fumbled Flirtations," and is about Neville and Hannah. This one does allude to the events of the previous two stories. Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, the talented WeasleyForMe! I really hope that you enjoy this story. Reviews make me very happy.

* * *

Girls' Night Out: Last Call

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were finishing up their fourth straight hour of dancing, when they heard the sound of a bell being loudly rung at the bar, in an attempt to get as many people's attention over the loud music.

Ginny leaned toward Luna's ear. "That's last call. Feel like getting one more drink in?"

"Actually, I'm a bit tired. How would you feel about ending the evening here?" asked Luna.

"Sounds fine by me. I've had enough dancing for the night, anyway," agreed Ginny.

"Do we need to find Hermione or Hannah?" said Luna.

"Nope. Hannah found me while you were in the loo earlier. Neville is taking her home. And I saw Hermione leaving with George about an hour ago, so she's looked after. It's just the two of us left."

They managed their way through the crowd of revellers, which was still quite large despite the late hour, and found their way to the club's exit.

"Did you just want to Apparate home from here?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm," thought Luna aloud. "It's really a pleasant night. What would you say to walking instead? I know it's a bit of a distance, but I think it would be a very nice end to the evening."

Ginny shrugged. "Sure, why not? We're headed the same way."

Starting out in the direction of both their flats, Luna asked, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did," answered Ginny. "Though I'm quite certain I didn't have as good a time as Hannah or Hermione."

Luna giggled. "No, I suspect that neither of us did."

"I'm happy for them and all, but it did sort of mess up our girls' night, didn't it?" said Ginny. "I mean, it was supposed to be the four of us hanging out, and the other two ditched us in favour of boys."

"Oh, I don't know," said Luna. "After all, everyone has had a good time and walked away from the evening happy. Isn't the point of girls' night really for all the girls to be happy at the end of it?"

"I guess you're right. I hadn't thought of it like that," replied Ginny. She put her arm around Luna's shoulders. "You and your infinite wisdom," she said with a sigh. "Though I suppose I'd be happier still if I were in their shoes."

Luna looked down at Ginny's feet. "Why? Your shoes are perfectly lovely. Why would you be happier with theirs?" she asked.

"I mean if I was in their position," Ginny explained, trying not to chuckle at her friend's literal interpretation.

Luna furrowed her brow briefly in thought. "Do you mean that you fancy Neville?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not," Ginny said hastily, holding her hands in front of herself in a gesture of protest. "It's just been such a long time since I've had a boyfriend. I can't help but be a little bit envious of them."

"What happened between you and Harry, anyway?" asked Luna. "It's not as though either of you ever talked about what happened. It just seemed as though one moment you were together, and the next, you weren't."

"It's complicated," said Ginny with a frustrated sigh.

"I understand a number of complicated things. I understand the migration patterns of Wrackspurts and the mating habits of Moon Frogs. Those are exceptionally complicated things," said Luna.

"All right, maybe I should talk about it. Maybe it'll be good for me," said Ginny. She paused, and saw Luna looking at her expectantly, and carried on. "It was just that… we spent so much time wanting to be together, and not being able to. We were both building up what our relationship was going to be in our heads. We couldn't help it, especially me. I had a crush on him since I was a little girl, after all. And he was busy fighting You-Know-Who for all that time, and being all noble, saying that we should be apart while the war was on, even though he wanted to be with me. And then, once You-Know-Who was gone, and his followers all killed or sent to Azkaban, we could finally be together."

"And that was wonderful for you," added Luna.

"It was, and it wasn't," said Ginny. "By then, we had already put each other on these pedestals. We were looking for someone to define us. Neither of us could be that for the other. It wasn't fair."

"How so?" asked Luna.

"He wanted security, family, someone who knew they could be the right kind of wife and mother, give him a real family for the first time in his life. I always saw him as The Boy Who Lived, this hero. But neither one of us knew who we ourselves were. Not as adults, not in the context of a relationship… I don't know, it all sounds so complicated, but just, in the end, we knew we were asking too much of each other. Putting too much pressure on each other." She stopped, and looked at her friend, waiting for a reaction.

Luna nodded at her. "That all makes sense."

"It does?"

"Of course. I understand perfectly," affirmed Luna.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" said Ginny, giving Luna a quick hug in her happiness. "I've never talked about it to anyone before! I'm so glad you understand."

"No, it makes perfect sense," said Luna. "Real romantic love has to give. It can't just ask."

"That sounds right," said Ginny. "That's… a really perfect way of putting it." She paused for a moment. "I hate to sound insensitive, but I know you won't take this the wrong way – how do you know so much about these things? I mean, you've never had a boyfriend."

"You don't need to be dating someone to feel love," explained Luna patiently, and not offended in the slightest. "I know and feel all sorts of love – familial, platonic, romantic. When you know real love, it's easy enough to understand."

Ginny nodded. They walked quietly for several more seconds before something Luna had said clicked in her mind. "Wait, you know and feel _romantic_ love?"

"Certainly. Just like Hermione and Hannah do. Of course, they don't quite know that it's _love_ yet, but they will understand soon enough," said Luna.

"Don't change the subject. Who are _you_ in love with?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fairly certain that is better left unsaid," answered Luna.

"Oh no you don't," said Ginny. "You don't get to be all introspective and revealing about the rest of us, but you're off limits. Not going to happen. Am I going to have to guess?"

"I would truly prefer it if you didn't," said Luna, looking away.

"Well, what if I just asked you some questions about this mystery bloke? Then I might be able to figure it out from there," said Ginny.

"You know that I can't lie to you," said Luna, sounding slightly unhappy.

"Okay. Is it… someone in our social circle? Someone we all know?" pressed Ginny.

"It is," said Luna.

"That makes it much easier. I guess this game would be sort of pointless, otherwise," said Ginny.

Luna turned back to Ginny and frowned. "You really shouldn't think of things like this as a game," she said, looking hurt before turning away from her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna," Ginny said, stepping quickly in front of Luna to make eye contact. "I'm really not trying to embarrass you or hurt your feelings. I guess I'm just curious about the type of guy you like. We've never talked about this sort of thing, and you're still a bit of a mystery to us all in some ways. I'm just trying to connect with you, and maybe have a bit of fun, but not at your expense."

"I see," said Luna, brightening a little. "I'm perfectly fine with that. I do enjoy fun that is not at my expense."

"Don't we all?" smiled Ginny, before taking her place beside Luna again and continuing their walk down the street. "Let's see, what's a good question to ask you, then? Um… Is this person very attractive?"

"Well, yes, but that isn't the reason for my attraction," said Luna.

"Not at all?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"I'll admit that it certainly is not of any detriment to the situation," said Luna. "But I am attracted to someone because of who they are, not what they look like. I wouldn't let the things that don't really matter take away from loving the right person."

"So you don't care if a guy is tall or short, or skinny or heavy, or about anything physical at all?" asked Ginny.

"Not really."

"Surely you must have some sort of specific taste in some physical aspect of people. I mean, that's only human, right?" asked Ginny. "If not as a necessity, then maybe just as a preference. There's got to be something you like."

"Well," Luna considered, "I suppose I will admit that I do rather fancy ginger hair."

"Ha! Now we're getting somewhere!" exclaimed Ginny. "It's got to be one of my brothers, then. I don't know anyone else with red hair."

"No?" said Luna.

"Uh-uh. I'm sure we don't. So let's see, who could it be?" thought Ginny aloud. "I don't imagine that it's Charlie. He's out of the country so much that you couldn't possibly have gotten to know him very well. Not enough to love him."

"That is true. I have no interest in Charlie beyond that of platonic affection," answered Luna.

"Bill is married to Fleur, and I can't see you being interested in someone who was already married. You wouldn't let that happen," said Ginny.

"No, I most definitely would not," agreed Luna.

"Probably the same goes for George, since you know all about him and Hermione," Ginny continued.

"That's right," said Luna.

"So… oh my god." Ginny stopped walking, and Luna turned to look at her. "You like Ron, don't you? You must! That makes so much sense!"

"Ron is a wonderful friend," said Luna. "And I care about him very much, but I only love him as a friend."

"But that leaves… Percy? Well, I have to say I really didn't see that one coming. That _is _a surprise."

Luna shook her head. "No, it isn't Percy either."

Ginny flung her hands up in exasperation. "But that's everyone! That's all of my brothers!" she said.

"I don't recall ever having said that I am in love with one of your brothers," said Luna.

"But I can't think of any other ginger-haired men that we know," said Ginny.

Luna smiled, shrugged, and began walking again. Ginny followed behind, thinking.

"Let's see, red-haired men, red-haired men. Come on, think, who…" Ginny mumbled to herself, and then came to a stop again. "Luna, you do like men, don't you?"

"Of course!" said Luna, turning around and walking backward.

"Right, that's what I thought," said Ginny.

"I like Harry, and Ron, and all your brothers, as a matter of fact, and I like Neville, and Seamus, and…"

"No, I mean do you like men romantically? And, well, sexually?" clarified Ginny.

"Oh, I understand what you are asking now. My mistake," said Luna. "I'd say yes, but not necessarily exclusively. Like I said to you before, I love someone because of who they are. I wouldn't let something that doesn't really matter stand in the way of me truly loving someone."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Luna, what can you tell me about the person you love?" she asked, speaking quietly and seriously.

"The person that I love is kind, smart, caring, very passionate, and understands me better than anyone else does." Luna paused, and leaned her head to the side. "But you really don't need to ask me any more questions at this point, do you?"

"For how long?" asked Ginny.

"Long enough to understand that it's real," said Luna, more earnest than Ginny could ever remember her sounding.

"Did I contribute to this?"

"How could you not have?" grinned Luna.

"I mean… Did I lead you on in any way? I know I can be a bit touchy-feely, but I never… I didn't mean to make you think…" Ginny stumbled over her words, suddenly unable to express herself properly.

Luna laughed. "Oh no, of course not! It's just who you are. You can't change that, and if you did, then you wouldn't be the person I love, anyway."

"I feel like I need to apologize to you…" said Ginny softly.

"What on earth for?" Luna asked. "There's no need. You didn't do anything, and I don't _need_ you to do anything. You don't need to respond to this at all. I'm very happy as things are. What could possibly be better than being in love with your best friend?" Luna looked at her watch. "The Leaky Cauldron's kitchen might still be open. I think they would serve us, anyway. Would you like to go get some pancakes?" She turned around and started skipping down the street.

Ginny followed behind, staring at her friend, trying to process this new information. She managed to just keep up with Luna, who somehow had the energy at this late hour to continue bounding down the street, blonde waves bouncing behind her. Her bizarre dress of yellow, turquoise, and magenta vertical stripes – that somehow looked lovely on her – almost seemed to strobe under the streetlights. Ginny couldn't figure her out.

Why would she tell her she loved her, and then be content to just walk away? Perhaps she did get pushed for the answer, but it still seemed like such an unorthodox way of doing things. And sure, Luna was all about unorthodox ways of doing things, but regardless…

"Ginny, you're falling behind. Do you want pancakes or not?" Luna called out, having skipped several metres ahead of Ginny, who had slowed down in her distraction.

"Uh, yes! Sorry about that!" Ginny answered, hurrying a bit to close some of the distance between them. Keeping up the pace, she continued to walk silently while trying to process her thoughts. She knew that if she were to drop that sort of information on someone, she'd need a response. And that she'd be gutted if it wasn't an expression of the same kind of feelings.

That's why it had been so hard for her to be around Harry when she was younger. She knew that he knew how much she liked him, but he never addressed it. He just seemed sort of embarrassed on both of their behalves.

Harry. Such a great guy, and saviour of the whole damn world, and she still couldn't make it work. Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts that were getting cloudier by the moment, but it was no use. This whole night was getting so confusing for her. Her mind drifted back to what Luna said earlier.

"Real romantic love has to give. It can't just ask," Ginny mumbled quietly to herself, lower than Luna could possibly hear.

Ginny had agreed to the sentiment, but what did it mean? Well, that was why things didn't work out between her and Harry, right? She was asking him to be her hero, he was asking her to be his new home, and neither of them thought about what they were offering each other. They both wanted to be themselves, but wanted something different – something _impossible_ – in return. No wonder it didn't last.

And what about Luna? Her thoughts refocused on her friend, still hopping around the sidewalks with a maddening amount of energy for someone who had indicated being slightly on the tired side. Ginny chuckled a bit to herself, as she considered the fact that she herself didn't have that much energy even in the middle of the day.

What _about_ Luna? She didn't need to know how Ginny felt. Didn't care if it wasn't the same way she felt. Didn't want anything from her. She was just content to feel the way she did. Ginny had never heard of anything like it before.

"Has to give, can't just ask…" she muttered again, as the full weight of it suddenly crashed down on her. Luna genuinely did feel this real love for her. She didn't ask for anything. Not for her to be someone she wasn't, or to fill a necessary role in her life. Nothing. She just gave Ginny her love, and would continue to do so, and left it at that.

Ginny sped up slightly, trying to catch better glances at her friend's expression, to see if it would betray anything more than that. No, she looked sincerely happy, a beautiful smile from ear-to-ear visible on her face.

'_Beautiful?'_ Ginny thought suddenly. Did she think that Luna was beautiful? Well, yes, she had always thought so, and had told her so plenty of times before going out. She was quite certain she had told her that tonight. Why did the thought seem so much scarier now?

Luna's skipping finally slowed down, and she turned toward Ginny. "Are you sure you're up for pancakes? You seem a bit too serious for pancakes now," she said, tilting her head slightly in examination.

Ginny laughed. "What does 'too serious for pancakes' mean?"

"Pancakes are a happy food," Luna said plainly. "Serious foods are things like cottage pie. We could get some cottage pie if you prefer."

"I don't think I knew foods had emotions associated with them," said Ginny, grinning. "What does chicken soup mean?"

Luna looked at her confused. "Obviously, that it's cold outside," she said. "So cottage pie?"

"Pancakes still sound good," Ginny answered.

"Okay, then," Luna said, and started to turn back on their path. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going further.

"Hold on a minute," Ginny said, and Luna turned back to face her.

Luna tilted her head to the side again. "What is it?"

Ginny raised her hand up beside Luna's face, brushing some of her hair back over her ear. "You are so hard to understand sometimes," said Ginny.

"I… I'm sorry," Luna said nervously.

Ginny wrapped both of her hands around Luna's back, and continued to look at her, almost slightly scrutinizing her. "There's nothing to be sorry for," she said.

Luna frowned, chewed on her lip a moment, and spoke up. "Look, I know that I told you how I feel about you, and that you don't have to respond, and I do love you very much, but that doesn't make it okay for you to play games with me," she said quickly.

"Who's playing?" Ginny asked. Leaning toward her, she tentatively pressed her lips against Luna's.

Momentarily stunned, Luna soon reacted, resting her arms on Ginny's shoulders and relaxing into their kiss. Parting her lips slightly, Ginny's tongue soon found hers, and she sighed happily. The sound seemed to encourage Ginny further, and she pressed her body into Luna's, gently pinning her back against a lamppost. Luna's sigh became a quiet moan as she felt Ginny's curves push against her own, felt Ginny's leg find its way in between hers. The kiss had deepened, and she had barely registered it, so lost in the sensations of Ginny's body.

Ginny's hands wandered up the sides of Luna's body, thumbs just barely skimming the sides of her breasts. Luna shivered in ecstasy, and Ginny broke away suddenly.

"I, uh, I wanted to try that," Ginny said, still holding Luna, but now seeming unsure of herself. "I wanted to know how it would feel to give some of myself to you."

"And?" Luna asked, as calmly as she possibly could.

"It felt… real," said Ginny, borrowing Luna's earlier words, and hoping that could explain everything she was feeling. The sheer beauty of what Luna had been offering had overwhelmed her. Real love, for who she was, and nothing more… but it seemed like everything she had ever wanted. She needed to know if she could return it, if she could give herself, and not ask, for once.

"Real sounds good," smiled Luna.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "It was." She paused for a few seconds, then cleared her throat and spoke again. "Luna, I don't know yet if I'm giving you what you're giving me…"

Luna shrugged. "That's fine. I told you I'm not asking for anything. I'm still not. As long as you weren't toying with me or anything, even if you wanted to walk away right now, I'd still be happy to have had this moment with you."

Ginny shook her head quickly. "I don't want to walk away," she said.

"I'm glad," answered Luna. She leaned in toward Ginny, initiating another kiss.

The two held each other for several minutes under the streetlight as they explored each other's mouths. Silence replaced their earlier conversation, punctuated only by occasional happy moans. Eventually, they broke apart.

"Did you still want to go for pancakes?" asked Luna.

"Maybe we can get them for breakfast instead?" Ginny suggested, arching a single eyebrow.

Luna smiled widely. "I think I've had enough walking for tonight," she said. "Perhaps you can Apparate us back to your flat?"

Ginny nodded, grinning. "I think that can be arranged."

Luna wrapped her arms tightly around Ginny, preparing for Side-Along Apparition.

As she was about to Disapparate, it occurred to Ginny that her earlier doubts at the success of the evening were now erased. The girls' night out really had been a triumph for everyone.


End file.
